


【2369】后窗 Chapter 5

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。
Kudos: 13





	【2369】后窗 Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。

5

顺从惯了，发起狠来也还没忘了怎么戳到别人最痛的点，看着焉栩嘉脸上表情转成苦涩，放开了对他的钳制，翟潇闻对自己刚才的表现很是满意，脸上浮现出了一抹胜利者的笑容。

“我都看不起你。”

是呢，焉栩嘉想，连他自己都看不起。逃避求而不得的现实，就算搬到洛洛隔壁还是会因为怕听到想象中的那句“我早就不爱你了，我们move on吧”不敢见面，只敢远远地看着，折磨自己的同时还要拉上别人陪他。

翟潇闻又做错了什么，又欠自己什么了吗？

从一开始就不该拖他下水的。不如放了他吧，也放了自己。

“那个栏目，你去参加吧，公司会帮你安排好的。” 焉栩嘉从未感到如此的乏力，不愿再过多纠缠在这上面。“但是潇闻……帮我一个忙吧。以你的名义请洛洛过来，我不知道有什么理由去见他。”

对上焉栩嘉还沉浸在回忆当中的复杂眼神，翟潇闻心底冷笑了一下，嘲笑着对方也嘲笑着自己。

明明他那想见初恋情人的迫切都快呼之欲出了，你怎么还会在他喊你名字的时候有所期待。

你在期待什么，期待眼前这人从不可能说出的挽留吗？

醒醒吧，翟潇闻，不要再一厢情愿了。

“没问题，时间你定。” 翟潇闻听见自己这么说。

是时候离开这个不属于你的幻境了。

———

“闻闻，我给你带了大闸蟹。”何洛洛踏进玄关，却只有帮他开门的阿姨在家。

“先生可能睡着了，我去把螃蟹冰一下。何先生你去里间看看？”

真是迷糊，还说要教自己做饭呢。手指滑过屏幕上之前收到的消息，何洛洛沿着走廊朝水泥的房间走过去，轻轻推开门怕吵醒了睡着的人。

房间里的却是一个令他意想不到的人。

“嘉嘉？你怎么在这？”

如果不是水泥还蜷在地上，何洛洛甚至要怀疑他是不是走错了地方。环顾了下四周，才注意到这里的陈设和平日略有不同，属于焉栩嘉的摆设已然归位。

“你是闻闻的金主？可是你不是结婚了吗？”

“他不是什么音乐老师，他全名是翟潇闻，你知道的，当年我有给你发过婚礼请柬。”为了避免误会进一步加深，焉栩嘉解释道。

为什么焉栩嘉他们会住在自己隔壁，为什么翟潇闻没有告诉自己他的真实身份，过多的疑惑令何洛洛的思维有些凌乱，但有个结论很清晰。

“所以让我过来的，其实是你么？”

当年他与焉栩嘉分手闹得很僵，这两三年里自己又一直冷处理逃避，毫无准备的情况下，何洛洛有些不知道该开口说什么。

都过去了，他们之间不应该再泛起什么涟漪了。

“闻闻是个很好的人，你应该……好好对他，多陪他一点。”何洛洛在寻找最体面的措辞。

焉栩嘉定定地看着对方，谁能料到他们之间相隔许久后的再次见面，听到的第一句话是劝他保持现在的生活。

太晚了，他的执念造成的伤害早已无法挽回。

他没有必要回应这句话，何洛洛若无其事的态度让他压抑已久的不甘涌上心头。焉栩嘉做不到假装无事发生，如同一个老朋友一样彼此寒暄着分开时日里的日常。

他要一个答案，一个要么让他死心，要么让他起死回生的答案。

“为什么那时候我去找你，你去和别人约会都不见我？”

“可是，明明是你先找别人的。”

对不上的描述让迟来的真相渐渐被拼凑出来。

“等一下，我出去打个电话。”从来不会相信家人会把他蒙在鼓里，何洛洛拨通了那个号码。

……

“我相信任豪不会对你不好，才这么做的。而且爸妈也同意了，那时候我真的没有别的路可以走了，我不能让咱们家毁了。”

“是，是不能让我们家毁了，我得感谢我还值几个亿。”

“洛洛，这件事上我没法让你原谅，但是我也一直在看你过得……”

“不要再说了，让我冷静一下。”

挂掉电话，一阵无力感袭卷了他的全身。“嘉嘉，我先回去了。”

有些真相，还是不要知道的好。

把自己锁在画室里，何洛洛呆呆地注视着这个昨天还让他幸福满满的小空间。

他宁愿今天不要发生，宁愿他不要知道，这样他还是那个最大的烦恼也不过是无法成为厨神的小太阳，而不是一瞬间失掉了信任别人的能力的样子。

一同失掉的，还有他从不动摇的对自己能力的信心。就算是回到那时又如何，他还是什么都改变不了。为了不让家人的心血付之一炬，哪怕不情愿，也应该还是会做出同样的选择吧。

不过凭空多出来两年烦恼。

命运说是注定，不如说是不知道什么时候就做了选择。被严密呵护长大的玫瑰，娇弱地烂漫在碧栏杆下，阻挡不了被攀摘的结果。

都说是为了保护他，让他可以心无所恃地选择自己的人生，到头来还是推他走向了不由自主的境地。

十月了，该降温的季节，气温却反常地回升，诱使得草木分辩不清季节地抽芽。

这是他迟来的叛逆期。

———

如何偷回被换掉的岁月？ 只需开启一段双重人生。

绵延不绝的薄雾遮住了日光，百叶窗半拉下来的卧室里更晦暗不明。空调的摆风打在暴露在空气中的皮肤上，引得交缠在一起的身体本能地寻找热源，贴得更紧密。

原来，躺在这张床上，也能看到家里卧室的窗呢。

何洛洛低喘着，大开的双腿无力地抬着，只靠着被握住的脚踝保持被操干的角度，眼睛里却是一片虚无。犹如一只美丽的蝴蝶标本，被牢牢地钉死在床上，再逃不开。

意识到身下人的走神，焉栩嘉不满地加快了冲撞的力度，松开一只手得空流连在身下人最敏感的大腿内侧。

被略粗糙的指腹摩挲着细嫩，巨大的反差激起了身体本能的一阵战栗，何洛洛下意识地夹紧了双腿，把被松开的小腿搭在焉栩嘉的腰部。

“放松一点。”这一夹差点让他缴了械，焉栩嘉惩罚性地捏了捏情人的腰侧，放慢了速度仿佛要做到地老天荒。

“刚才在想什么？”磁性的嗓音蛊惑着。

快感即将到达极值却生生被拉下的滋味折磨得何洛洛的杏眼溢出了泪水，他断断续续地抽噎，“我在想……你和潇闻……在这张床上的时候……你会想什么。”

“说好不提别人的。”俯身张口咬在思念已久的水润唇色，把所有不想听到的话语都覆盖掉，以为这样就可以装作什么都没有发生过。

这样我们才能回到过去，焉栩嘉想。

扣着何洛洛的手，抵死缠绵到他们都再没有思考的余地。

但交握的双手无名指上戒指反射的刺目光芒，明晃晃地昭示，他们回不去了。

不过是，自欺欺人罢了。

tbc


End file.
